


Pareidolie

by Kasasagi



Category: Trhlina (Jozef Karika)
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, M/M, Missing Scene, Rule 34, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasasagi/pseuds/Kasasagi
Summary: Potom ale hudba náhle ztichla, slyšeli jsme, jak se David, kterému dobrou noc nepopřál nikdo, šourá do stanu. Radši jsem si ani nepředstavoval, jak příjemnou noc tam společně s Andrejem stráví.
Relationships: Andrej Bežanský/David Kerčel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Pareidolie

**Author's Note:**

> Pocta (bojím se, nepříliš důstojná) skvělému románu Trhlina Jozefa Kariky.

Druhou noc, kterou Andrej Bežanský strávil ve stanu spolu s Davidem Kerčelem, nemohl kvůli záhadným světlům dlouho usnout. Sotva upadl do trhaného spánku, vzbudila ho noční můra, v níž se vrátil do dávno minulých dnů své povinné školní docházky. Ve snu stál nahý u tabule před celou třídou a všichni spolužáci se mu smáli a ukazovali na něj.

Po probuzení z něj lil pot a celý se třásl. U jiného člověka by to mohly být pouhé následky zlého snu, ale u Andreje se jednalo o jasnou známku nedostatku cukru v krvi.

Rozsvítil baterku a chvíli šátral v batohu, než našel své inzulinové pero. 

„Co to děláš?“ zeptal se ho mužský hlas, kterému rozespalost ještě přidala na obvyklé hrubosti. Andrej obrátil pohled na Davida, který napůl vylezl ze spacáku a také rozsvítil baterku, a zamrkal, protože mu ostré světlo svítilo přímo do očí. 

„Co asi, píchám si inzulín,“ procedil mezi zuby, které mu začínaly drkotat zimou. Píchal si lék injekčním perem už mnohokrát, ale ještě nikdy se mu netřásly ruce tak jako teď. Částečně to bylo hypoglykemií, ke které se teď přidala zima a celkové vyčerpání, ale ale své udělal hlavně strach z podivných světel, jež nedlouho předtím zahlédli.

„Sakra,“ zaklel, když mu stříkačka proklouzla mezi prsty a spadla na zem.

„V tomhle stavu to sám nedokážeš,“ odfrkl David, „vždyť se třeseš jak ratlík,“ dodal trochu posměšně a vysoukal své mohutné tělo ze spacáku úplně. V příštím okamžiku byl u něj a zvedl pero z místa, kam se ve stanu zakutálelo.

„Ukaž, kam ti to mám píchnout,“ řekl tónem, který nepřipouštěl námitek.

Andrej si roztřeseným prstem ukázal na kůži na odhaleném břiše a David tam přiložil injekční pero. Druhou rukou ho přitom objal kolem zad, aby stabilizoval jeho chvějící se tělo. Teplo, které se rozlilo z dlaně na Andrejových zádech, bylo velmi příjemné.

 _Zvláštní, takový chladný, jízlivý člověk, a tak hřejivý dotek_ , pomyslel si Andrej omámeně, i když si byl logicky vědom toho, že rozdíl mezi jejich tělesnými teplotami je způsoben jak jeho hypoglykemií, tak prostým faktem, že Davidova tělesná masa se rovnala skoro dvojnásobku té jeho.

Za chvíli cítil, jak se vrací do normálu, jak se mu myšlenky v hlavě rozbíhají obvyklým – mnoho lidí by řeklo až zběsilým – tempem. A všechny se zaměřily na ten prostý fakt, že má David Kerčel dlaň položenou na jeho zádech, a i přes svetr, ve kterém Andrej spal, z ní sálá teplo.

David jeho vnitřnímu zmatku příliš nepomáhal, jelikož svou dlaň nechal na Andrejových zádech o chvíli déle, než bylo nezbytně nutné, a když ji konečně odtáhl, tak s pohybem, který by se dal označit téměř jako pohlazení.

Andrej sám natáhl ruku a přejel dlaní po Davidově bicepsu, který se mu rýsoval pod flanelovou košilí.

„Co to děláš,“ zeptal se ho David znovu, ale mnohem méně hrubě. Jeho hlas zněl téměř nejistě.

Andrej zatajil dech.

Než si plně uvědomil, co dělá, natáhl obě ruce, a se silou, kterou ani netušil, že v sobě skrývá, stáhl Davida na sebe. Jeho svaly protestovaly proti přílišné zátěži, ale Andrej sám se poprvé za celý večer cítil v bezpečí.

Jejich obličeje se ocitly těsně u sebe a David na něj zíral s široce rozevřenýma očima.

Veškerá obvyklá jízlivost a nadřazenost se z jeho pohledu vytratila. David na něj hleděl očima tak vyděšenýma, jako by Andrej právě rozbořil veškeré stavební zákony jeho známého světa.

Andrej si na ten pohled vzpomene o den později, až bude David stejně vyděšeně civět na pátou místnost v domě, kde byly ještě před několika hodinami pouze čtyři, a potom později téhož dne, až mu sám dá v návalu vzteku ránu pěstí.

A pak ještě mnohokrát, až ten vyděšený pohled uvidí na odrazu zrcadlícím se ve tmavé ploše vypnutého monitoru, kdykoliv si vzpomene na jejich výpravu na Tribeč.

Ale nic z toho Andrej v tu chvíli netušil. V blažené nevědomosti nadcházejících události myslel na jejich první hovor přes Skype, kdy mu David vysvětlil pojem _pareidolie_ – nacházení smysluplných vzorců v náhodných prvcích.

To, jak mu David položil ruku na rameno, když si Andrej včera před všemi píchl inzulín.

Jak v jeho hlase zazněl obdiv, když Andrej přišel na to, co bylo špatně na umístění hradiště na Žibrici.

Jak se na něj díval.

Igor na Andreje shlížel s opovržením, Mia s něčím, co bylo snad ještě horší – s lítostí.

I v Davidově pohledu byla jistá dávka pohrdání, ale nebylo vyhrazeno pro Andreje konkrétně. Zdálo se, že pohrdal lidmi obecně. Naopak v tom, jak si měřil Andreje, pohrdání ustupovalo výzvě. Tato výzva se samozřejmě týkala tribečské záhady – _dokaž mi, že něco takového existuje, tady, mezi prachobyčejnými zalesněnými kopečky_ , ale to nebylo všechno.

V Davidově vyzývavém pohledu Andrej také vnímal někoho, kdo se na něj díval a _viděl ho,_ ne jako směšnou či žalostnou figurku, kterou byl v očích Igora a Mii – a většiny lidí, s kterými se kdy setkal – ale jako skutečného člověka, byť takového, kterého nedokázal pochopit.

I když by chtěl. A skutečnost, že se mu to nedaří, ho naplňovala stejným vztekem (či možná skrytou hrůzou) jako záhadná světla ve tmě. 

Andrej měl vždy problém vyznat se v lidech a v jejich emocích, ale z nějakého důvodu v něm David za tu krátkou dobu, kterou spolu strávili, zanechal právě takový dojem. Dotek jeho horké dlaně byl pak posledním dílkem do téměř hotové skládanky.

Pokud se teď David znechuceně odtáhne, ukáže se, že se stal Andrej obětí pareidolie.

Nestal; v příštím okamžiku ho po tváři pohladil Davidův horký, po tabáku páchnoucí dech, a pak ucítil chuť tabáku i na svých rtech. Pod lem tepláků mu zajela velká, horká ruka.

„Tohle zůstane mezi námi, jasné?“ zavrčel mu do ucha David, když bylo po všem a utírali se papírovými kapesníky. 

„Co se stane na Tribeči, zůstane na Tribeči?“ řekl Andrej trochu zadýchaně. Vysloužil si za to od Davida překvapený smích, krátký a ohlušující jako salva výstřelů.

…

Když se Andrej probral z diabetického kómatu, řekli mu, že žádný David Kerčel s nimi na výpravě nebyl, protože nikdo tohoto jména odpovídající popisu, který jim dal Igor, neexistuje.

Igor sice přísahal, že s nimi takový člověk na Tribeč šel, ale jelikož byl poslední den jejich výpravy pod vlivem pervitinu, nepůsobil moc důvěryhodně. A Mia… ta byla v takovém stavu, že nemohla potvrdit ani vyvrátit vůbec nic. 

„Žádný David Kerčel s námi nebyl. Na výpravě jsme byli tři,“ opakoval Andrej vytrvale, protože si dokázal představit, co by ho čekalo, kdyby podpořil něco, co všichni ostatní kromě jednoho feťáka považují za blud: další kolečko návštěv psychologů a psychiatrů, kterých už si užil dost v dětství, a odnesl si z nich diagnózu Aspergerova syndromu. Ne že by to snad někoho kromě jeho rodičů zajímalo; pro spolužáky ve škole byl šprt, který spíše než lidem rozuměl číslům a statistikám, jednoduše magor.

…

Je prvního listopadu. Ode dne, kdy Andrej naposledy viděl Davida Kerčela, uplynulo přesně tři sta dvacet jedna dnů. Andrej sedí u počítače a pracuje – jako programátor to naštěstí může dělat z domu rodičů v Považské Bystrici – a ze všech sil se snaží nemyslet na to, že začátek listopadu znamená, že bude tribečský klastr brzy znovu aktivní.

„Žádný David Kerčel nikdy nebyl,“ opakuje místo toho nahlas, dnes po stodvacáté šesté ( _Fibonacciho číslo_ ).

_Co se stane na Tribeči, zůstane na Tribeči._

Ruce na klávesnici se mu třesou, ale nedostatkem cukru v krvi to není.

„Žádný David Kerčel nikdy nebyl,“ opakuje Andrej po stodvacáté sedmé ( _prvočíslo_ ) a přemýšlí, kolikrát ještě to bude muset zopakovat, než tomu sám uvěří.

Než odraz vlastní tváře ve vypnutém monitoru nebude chvílemi vypadat jako muž s lysou hlavou, zavalitým krkem a krví podlitýma, vyděšenýma očima. 

Než ho přejde touha sbalit si věci a odjet na Tribeč, aby se dostal na místo, které funguje na principu dvanáctkové soustavy, kde se dvanáct zapisuje jako deset, a kde má ticho oči. 

**Author's Note:**

> Název je těžce sebeironický, protože vystihuje mé chování nacházet slash úplně všude, jako v tomto případě :). Prostě mi nemůžete dát dvojici postav, kdy jeden vypadá jako twink a druhý jako bear, mezi nimiž panuje intenzivní antipatie a zároveň spolu spí v jednom stanu, a čekat, že to nechám jenom tak :D


End file.
